Best Friends
by xXxVampireWerewolfofKlausxXx
Summary: Elena Gilbert and Stefan Salvatore. Best friends forever. Until one day, Stefan moves out from Mystic Falls. 5 years later, he comes back. Stelena! Review please :) T just to be safe.


**SE Fanfic**

**Summary: Elena Gilbert and Stefan Salvatore. Best friends forever. Until one day, Stefan moves out from Mystic Falls. 5 years later, he comes back. This is not a love story. This is a story about love.**

Elena tried not to spill tears on her cheeks. Today, her best friend Stefan Salvatore was moving to New York. They have known each other forever. Now, he's starting a new life far away from her. She was standing on the Salvatore's house porch watching the movers put boxes and some furniture in a huge moving truck. Elena sighed and looked back at the house. It was empty and quiet.

"Elena?" A voice called from the stairs. Elena looked up and saw Stefan, with his golden hair brushed up and his forest green eyes broken.

"I-I thought you we're at your soccer practice?" Elena shook her head.

"I'm sorry. I just can't handle the fact that one of my best friends is moving out of town." Stefan smiled weakly and made his way to hug Elena.

"Hey. It's okay. We'll see each other in the future." Elena sobbed on his chest and hugged him tightly.

"Promise you'll keep in touch?" Stefan asked. Elena nodded and a flash of light suddenly appeared near the front door. Damon Salvatore, A huge jackass and Stefan's older brother. He was smirking while holding a camera in his right hand.

"Well, my little brother. Breaking up with his first girlfriend." Stefan let go of Elena and glared at Damon.

"She's my friend Damon." Damon scoffed.

"You've spend time with each other longer than dad eating a whole giant turkey." Stefan rolled his eyes and grabbed a box from the stairs.

"Uh. I'll be late for my soccer practice, Stef. I guess this is a goodbye." Stefan froze and put the box down.

"Follow me." He grabbed Elena's hand and lead her upstairs to his...ex-room. He let go of her hand and went towards the window. There was a teddy bear sitting there with the words on its stomach 'Always and Forever'. Stefan grinned a bit and handed the bear to Elena.

"I just got this today. I wanted to give it to you so it will remind you that you'll always be my best friend." Elena's eyes were watering and she held the bear with love.

"Thank you Stefan. I love it." She leaned up and kissed Stefan's cheeks. Stefan couldn't feel his knees, his face turned into a rosy shade of red and his eyes widened. Elena smiled and grabbed Stefan's hand.

"Follow me downstairs." Together, they ran downstairs to the porch and stood there. Damon and Stefan's parents were already in their car all buckled up.

"Let's go honey," Stefan's mother called, "we have a long way to go!"

Stefan just stood there, watching the car. Elena shook Stefan by his shoulders.

"Hey. You gotta-" Stefan grabbed Elena's shoulders and kissed her right in the lips. He pulled back and ran towards the car. Elena stood there, shocked. Her face was the color of a strawberry and her eyes widened. Damon smirked at her as they drove away.

(5 years later)

Elena woke up rubbing her eyes. The sun shone down from her window and right into her bed. She stood up and walked to the bathroom. She took a quick shower and went downstairs for breakfast.

"Good morning honey." Miranda Gilbert greeted her kissing her cheeks. Elena smiled.

"Morning mom, dad." Grayson Gilbert nodded and concentrated on the newspaper. Elena grabbed a muffin off from the counter and drank a bit from her father's coffee.

"Going to school now. Where's Jeremy?" Miranda grabbed an apple from the counter and shrugged her shoulders.

"He said he went over to Vickie's." Elena nodded and picked up her bag and car keys.

"Alright bye!"

Miranda smiled a bit and waved, "Bye."

As Elena exited the house, Miranda sat down on the table and drank her husband's coffee. "She doesn't know that her childhood best friend is back."

She chuckled and drank some more of the coffee. Grayson paused from reading the paper and looked inside his coffee mug.

"Why is everybody taking my coffee?"

"So I heard from Sandy, who heard from Bonnie, who heard from Vickie who heard from Millie that there is a new guy today," Caroline told Elena smirking, "2 new guys actually, and a girl. Hope the guys are hot."

Elena rolled her eyes. Some cheerleaders nearby were gossiping and giggling.

"...Salvatore...Back...School." Elena froze and turned around to hear more of their conversation.

"I can't believe Stefan Salvatore is back! He was awesome at the football team in middle school." Elena's eyes widened. Caroline looked at Elena with a confused look.

"Hello? Earth to Elena?" Elena shook her head and looked at Caroline.

"Stefan's back."

"What do you mean Stefan's back? Stefan Salvatore? The New York Stefan?" Bonnie was obviously shocked and surprised.

"Hey," Elena sighed, "maybe it's just a rumour."

Bonnie nodded. "I guess." She closed her locker door and turned back to Elena.

"Bye, gotta go to Maths." Elena nodded and went her way to Calculus, but accidentally bumped into someone leaving her books scattered on the hall floor.

"I'm sorry. So sorry." The guy she bumped into said as she ran to pick up her books and then looked up to whom she bumped to.

"It's oka-...Stefan?" There he was. Stefan Salvatore stood there right in front of her wearing a gorgeous smile. His golden hair was a bit messy but still beautiful and his forest green eyes were twinkling.

"Nice to see you again, Elena."

Elena stood here, shocked of what was in front of her and trying to process it in her mind.

"I thought you were...But I.." She stuttered not thinking of any words to say. Stefan chuckled.

"I told you before we moved. We'll be seeing each other in the future." Elena gave him a weak smile and clutched her books so tight her knuckles were white.

"Um. I have to get to class. Uh, see you later?" Stefan nodded and turned to go inside the room behind Elena. Elena blushed a bit and walked fast to Calculus.

"OMG. You just saw Stefan?" Caroline squealed and clapped her hands. The girls were in the cafeteria eating on the table near the exit door. The cafeteria was flooded by students filling all the tables.

"What did he look like?" Elena flushed a bit.

"Um. Well... He hadn't changed I guess." Caroline knew what the problem is right here. Her warm smile morphed into an evil grin.

"Do you have the hots for Stefan Salvatore?" Elena's eyes widened and was suddenly lost in words.

"I um. I admit that he's quite attractive but-"

"Hello ladies," Elena turned her head and saw Stefan with his hands in his pant pockets with a slight smirk on his face, looking at both Caroline and Elena,"talking about me?"

Caroline stood up and hugged Stefan.

"It's nice to see you again Stefan! My, you have grown." Stefan hugged Caroline back.

"Hello Caroline," he pulled away and took his phone from his pocket.

"You know. I have a friend that's visiting here. Do you I guys want to meet him? ." Both Caroline and Elena glanced at each other. "Um s-sure," Elena stuttered, "what's his name?"

"Niklaus Mikaelson but we all call him Nik." Stefan turned back and called out.

"Hey Nik! Come here and meet my childhood friends!" Slowly, a dashing guy walked up to them. His hair was dirty blonde and his eyes were ocean blue like a mix between grey and blue actually. His skin was caramel and his hair was a bit short and curly.

"Hullo, I'm Niklaus Mikaelson. Call me Nik." He greeted himself in huge most gorgeous British accent. He offered his hand for them to shake.

"Hey I'm Elena Gilbert. This is my friend Caroline Forbes." She greeted and also gesturing to Caroline. Caroline was speechless. She got lost in his ocean blue eyes.

"I-um. Um I am...Caroline." She ended her greeting with a smile and shook his hand. Nik smirked and turned to Stefan.

"Those dudes over there invited us to sit on their table." He pointed to a group of jocks talking and laughing out loud. Stefan shook his head.

"I'd much rather hang out with them." He pointed to Elena who blushed and Caroline who was still staring at Nik. Nik shrugged and sat down in their table.

"I'll hang out with you ladies too." He winked at Caroline who giggled in response.

"So Elena. What's new?"

"Well.."

**Cliffhanger! HAHAHAHA LOL. I learned from the best XDD **


End file.
